The Spell Reboot
by 87crazytaxi
Summary: Redoing this from scratch. While Looking at the orginal, i didn't like it. What happens When Lincoln Saves Someone On Halloween? Will things get SPOOKY? Will they get help? doing it on computer now so be patient computers hate me
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me What you Think. **

**Halloween Request story by GreatSweet98 (Gamerdude2018)**

**Present- Lori's Voice- **Have you heard of the Trick-O-Lusion Curse? Well you're about to find out now.

**Loud Resistance 2014 Flashback Lori's Voice Note- Mentions Of Alcohol**

Our story begins on Halloween. Leni and I were preparing to leave with our high friends. We were going to be trick or treating. We may be a little old for this but we don't mind. We love candy. Afterwards the three of us would leave for a Halloween party at Dana's house.

Lincoln was preparing to join Lisa and the younger sisters for trick or trick or treating.

"Alright Lana, You got your candy bag?"

"Yeah Linc!"

"Us too elder male Sibling"

Yeah, it was going to be a blast. Anywho, as I was saying, the younger ones were about to leave the house.

"You guys be safe, okay? Lincoln and Lucy, keep an eye on your sister. Lola and Lana, please listen to them as you guys have fun. I don't want you guys to get lost" I warned.

"Don't worry Lori, I'll keep an eye on them"

Without another word, they left. All that was left was Leni, Luan and I. Luna is doing a Halloween performance with Sam.

"So you guys ready?"

"Totes"

I never really understood what that word meant but that's Leni.

"Yeah" I heard Luan say.

The three of us, soon walk off, heading towards the direction that Lincoln goes. Now as we stop at each house, the decorations are unique and the same in a way. The things I saw varried from a haystack, Jack-O-Lanterns, to a simple orange lighting. Royal Woods really needs to get better Halloween decorations. It just seemed too plain and boring.

After an hour of collecting junk food, we head back to Cactus Blvd, witch is the street, we were on ten minutes ago.

As we walk along the sidewalk, my sisters and I see a group of We soon arrived at Dana's house. Luna decided that she'd be the one to knock. Dana soon opened the front door while holding a clip board. It was without a doubt, a Guest list.

"Ah, Good, you made it" She greeted us as she let us into her household.

As we entered, we see a abundance amount of cups and food spread around, on the floor. Yep, it's going to be some wild teen party.

"Lori.. glad y..y..OU can make it"

As I look towards my left, I saw my precious boo-boo-bear. My mind is literally spinning at that moment.

"Bobby boo-boo-bear, Why are you getting drunk on beer" I asked him.

"C'mon baby...a little b..b.eer isn't that b..ad" He told me.

I didn't want to argue about it. In a way, he does have a point. Some beer won't hurt. Before you chew me out, I know that I'm underage drinking.

As time went on, I kinda got drunk at the party. So I decided that enough is enough. I'm the meantime, I talked to Carol. Her and I are close friends. While we were talking, I got a call on my cell. As soon as I looked at the caller ID, I see that it was Lucy calling. It was pretty rare that she called me for anything.

"Yeah what...what do you mean, Lincoln is injured?!" I practically screamed into the phone.

**AN- I didn't like how the original was coming along so I decided to start from the beginning. So, what do you folks think? Please tell me. I'd like to know what you readers think about my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! I'll be updating the Request House soon. The next part for this chapter came to me as I was sleeping. I wasn't planning to put KND as part of it but it felt right, for this type of story anyway. This is going to be a short chapter. Third will take longer to type. I want to make the third chapter at least 1k or 2k words. **

My mind was in a state of panic. This was supposed to be an enjoyable Halloween night.

"Ok...Lucy, what exactly happened?" I stuttered over the phone. Even though my heart beat was pounding, I still somewhat stayed calm. 

As I was listening, I gestured my sisters, to follow me to porch. Each of the them had a look of worry. As soon as the conversation ended, I sighed in stress. 

"So what's up sis" Luna asked me. 

"Lincoln's been injured. We gotta go now!" I hollered, as I took out my keys. 

"Wait, what about the party?" Leni asked. 

I quickly told them that I'll explain everything in the car and text Dana, about the recent update. 

As I'm driving back home, my heart pounded. According to Lucy, Lincoln was badly injured. He was trying to save a kid, from getting hit by a car. And that's when an a guy with a lantern head came out of nowhere and said some strange words that the younger ones didn't understand. 

"So how is he?" Luna asked me. 

"I don't know. All I know is that we gotta keep our hopes up" I told them. 

The remainder of the ride was quite. Each of us had a look of worryness. As I was passing the last few blocks, I quickly slammed on the breaks, startling the others in the back seat of Vanzilla. 

"What the hell! Why didn't you guys bring him home?!" I screamed at the younger siblings. I was about to talk again but was tapped on the shoulder. 

"Easy sis, they just don't want to hurt him" Luan said, pointing to the huge gash on his stomach that had Lisa's gauzes and and extra medical Band Aids on him that, was still leaking blood. I quickly run towards the back trunk, to fetch more medical equipment. 

"I don't think you should be touching that" A British voice said, making its presence known. I turn around to see five kids holding a blaster weapon.

**AN- Told you it's going to be short. So what do you readers think? Bad? Good? Please let me know in the review. I love to know what you think about it. If you have any suggestions for the story please tell me. Next chapter will take a while to upload. **


	3. Chapter 3

**On Way To Lincoln**

**Luan's POV**

My sisters and I met up with our younger sisters.From what I heard, Lincoln got attacked by some guy whose head is a lantern. But thinking on that m, it's gotta to be some joke. Nobody's head is really lantern...right? Of all the days, why today? Anyway I hope he's okay.

**Leni's POV **

Like, oh my gosh is this for really? I just got informed that Linky is injured. From the way Lori described, Linky is totes not okay. I know tonight's is supposed to be a fun night but not like a total nightmare. I already get scared of spiders. But I don't think I can handle Linky being injured. Like he's totes the best brother a sister can ask for.

**After The Call/Lucy's POV**

Sigh, I can't believe it. Here I am, standing to my brother's unconscious body, on the side of street, on the concrete. I may be a goth, with little to know emotions but I do have a heart. It's just...small. Yeah, that's the word. He's a great brother. He's nice and caring. He helps me with a lot of poems. Any way, he doesn't deserve to die. I can only hope that Lori gets here on time.

**AN- Noticed that I forgot Lynn, so I'll add her, as one of the older sisters who didn't want to party or stay home, while everyone went begging for treats Back to the story. **

**Lynn POV**

You got to be kidding me! Is this really real? I just saw a guy with a lantern for a head, attack my brother. I know that I may be a little..crazy bye I swear, my mind didn't play tricks on me. But to be safe, I pinched myself. Yeah, I'm not dreaming. This Is real. My brother is laying on the ground with a huge gash, on his stomach. Looking at it, just made me wanna barf. It looked disgusting. I'm surprised Lisa, isn't startled by his injury.

**Lisa's POV**

Well, this is disturbing. Here I am, trying to patch him but sadly, I ran out of gauzes and band aids. Oh you gotta be kidding me? In all things considered, I am quite disturbed by his injury. He look a little pale as soon as the attack ended. Luckily, Lynn broght water, just in case. Sadly, he pasted out, as were about to serve him. So instead of cleansing his throat, we each wrapped him up, the best we could, with the limited amount of gauzes.

**AN- I know I wanted this chapter to be at least 1 or 2k but I think it's easier to follow the story better. I wanted this chapter, to be based on their thoughts. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews. **


	4. Chapter4

**Hey sorry for not updating like I usually do. I've been assembling puzzles. So I'll try to update at almost the rate I usually do. **

**Lori's POV **

Who are these kids? More importantly, why do they have blasters? The young bald looking kid, just told me not to touch my brother's cuts.

"I'm sorry but who are you kids and why shouldn't I treat my brother?"

"Well for starters, let's just say it makes you think your seeing nothing but a guy with a pumpkin for a head and it makes you think you're hearing a passed relative's voice behind you?" The British kid explained.

"And we're part of an organization called Kids Next Door or KND. The name's Abigail Lincoln. I'm Numbuh Five"

"I'm numbuh 4" The blonde boy said.

"I'm numbuh 3"

"I'm Numbuh two"

"And I'm Nigel Uno, Numbuh one"

"That's pretty cool but what will happen to our brother?" I heard Lana ask.

"Well in most cases, we'd have to cover up his wound. But Numbuh four here forgot to bring the equipment required"

"That's right Numbuh five but I met his family can help us"

Without any time to loose, we patched up his cuts and bruises. Usually my sisters and myself would do that. But this time, we'll have to do things their way.

"Moon Base To Sector V Do you copy?" I hear a voice call out from one the kid's pocket.

"Sector V here, How is the situation going on with Father?"

"We're going to need help here Numbuh One, Can you guys hurry up with that kid's wounds"

"Well about that, we-"

"What do you yapping about?"

"You see, we-"

"No time to explain. Just get your asses up here Now!"

From what I can tell who ever is yelling through Numbuh Four's radio, it must be their leader.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked the bald kid, with shades.

He quickly told us to follow him and his crew. At first I was a little hesitant because I'm like taking orders from a kid. A Kid! I'm the oldest here, so I'm thing that I'm the one who should give the order.

As we followed close behind, the same caller updated them on their progress. From what I can understand, the caller mention a person known as Father and a group called The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

We finally reached their ship, witch was pretty far from where we found Lincoln. They told us that they parked far for safety precautions. I asked them what could be dangerous that they had to be more careful.

As we flew into space, Lisa couldn't help but show her intelligence. Much to my surprise, numbuh five couldn't help but tell her some things that may need to be upgrading. We soon see a landing platform on the surface of the moon. Looking closely, I noticed that a group of kids rushed over to meet us.

"What took you so long?!"

"Sorry numbuh 86, we had some complications with getting all of these girls into the ship. As you can see, there's a bit much of them"

"Excuses, you stuupid boy! I should have done your mission myself"

As I can tell, Nigel Uno and this here Irish girl don't really get along much.

"So what's the situation?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Father and The Delightful Children are planning to use the same stuff that they used on that boy, with a little more a effect" I heard a voice call out from behind.

This girl had blonde hair, orange cheetah like jacket, blue pants with grey boots. She also wore a samurai helmet with the number 362.

"Who are you?" Lola asked.

"For your information, she's the Supreme Commander"

"I thought she was" I heard Lynn say, pointing to the Irish girl.

"No, She's just my second in command. Anyway, Do you think you can help us?"

**AN- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So, please tell me What do you think? What do think is in store for The Loud Sisters? Have a great day! **


	5. Chapter5

Here's What I got

Luan POV

As I look around, everything seems expensive. The equipment looks very high tech. I wonder what they do with all this equipment. I wonder if this place has a stage to show off my talent. I'd love to share my comedy with them.

"So, what's the status report Rachel?" the bald one questioned. "

If I may, I want to know why do you require our help? By the looks of things, you have more kids know, to help you in this situation. Also, we'd like to know where our brother is"

"We're currently treating him in our Medical Center"

"I hate to bother but Numbuh Five says we have to stop Father or else we'll be doomed and mentally crazy"

"She's right. As far as we know, Father is dangerous. We have to think of something fast"

Ok, who is this 'Father'. And how much damage can one guy do? It's not like he has super powers, right?

"Numbuh 60 to Moon Base, Do you copy?"

"What's going on Patton?"

"Father is here and we're trapped. The Arctic Base is collapsing on too"

"we'll get you guys free soon don't worry"

"Make it fast cause TCFDTL are planning to spay that chemical somewhere in Atlantic City"

"That's not good. I'll Send Sector V to help you guys"

"Alright" the voice said as the screen turned black.

So, it looks like we're going to be here with these kids for a while. I hope they tell us why we're even here. I'm already getting tired of standing on the ships loading docks. This better be worth it in the end.

As time went on, things became heated. As our theme goes 'Crashing through crowded halls, dodging girls with ping pong balls, just to reach on time', it was more like "running through the open area, just to save our skins on time'.

Lori POV

Literally, this day is going to get us killed. They Still haven't showed us where our brother is being held. They did but they didn't bring us to him. Now, we all are in this together. I may not know these kids but they seem to have knowledge of what is going ob. It's not everyday you meet people or kids to be exact, do these sorts of things. I just want to get this over with.

"I'd like to know who TDCFDTL are?" I asked the Supreme Leader.

"To answer that question Lori, they used to be Sector Z. They were the best of the best. About a couple weeks ago or years ago, they went missing. Nobody knew where they went until Nigel and his recommissioned father, Numbuh Zero went get help from the villain we're currently dealing with"

"So that's why we're trying catch those kids? To revert them back to their original selves"

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy. After the incident with Grandfather, our base is not even half done"

"So, do we get to help fight evil adults or something?"

"That's exactly it. My sectors need help. I don't have enough kids to help defend the world Lori. I know how old you guys are but that's not the issue. The issue is, we are in need. From what I gathered, you and your sisters cause a lot of problems for us and to others around. If you can just be yourselves, we can hopefully put an end to this"

"How will that work? Wouldn't I get hurt?"

What is this kid thinking? I wish Lincoln was here. He always had a plan and a backup one for emergencies.

Lincoln POV

As I slowly open my eyes, I notice everything looks different. I carefully sit up on a bed, with metal rails on either side. What the hell happened? More importantly, where am

I?

"Looks like he's up. I'll go get the doctor" I hear a voice call out.

AN- Sorry for not updating. I've been trying to update for the past few days. The mobile app is not saving any of my new chapters. So let me know what you think. I know. There is going to be a chapter 6 soon. Comment what you think below. I'm still working on my requests, so please keep an eye out for them.


End file.
